HomeworkDates
by ChristyRita
Summary: Eli, Clare, and study notes...should be fun?  yes, sucky summary, but in my defense this is my homework
1. Living Environment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: _So, a habit of mine is to use Degrassi Characters to do my classwork or homework. You guys should see my vocab. Test, not a pretty sight. Any who's I thought I'd share my Living Environment HW with you guys.

**The Task: Use Ecological principles that we have studied and terms form the vocabulary list on the back to write a story. Use a minimum of ten (10) terms and underline them in your story. Suggested story lines are given below OR YOU MAY THINK OF YOUR OWN.**

Oh, yeah I came up with my own… fan fiction lol. I wrote another one too, if you want to see that one leave a review. This is just for fun so yes, you can tell me "This sucks I hope your living environment teacher gives you a 0" and I'll be perfectly content. **(INSERT ROSE HERE) **

**Disclaimer:** I am the temporary owner of a Living Environment Textbook, I don't own Degrassi, never have, never will (insert fits of crying)

* * *

"_Study Date" _

"**Clare remind me again, why I have to help you study living environment stuff, you learned last year?"** "Well, Eli, along with the crackdown, Simpson wants to make sure all gifted students are worthy of their place." I replied. We were currently in my dining room with my borrowed textbook, from one of the science teachers and last year's notes; I knew they would come in handy one day. Eli, since he was also amazing at science, was helping me study for the gifted test next week. He picked up one of my 'old' flashcards and looked through them,**"OK, why do we need to know what a fauna is?"**"Well, fauna's usually are animals of a particular region for example, kangaroo's are from the outback in Australia that would be a fauna." he stared at me blankly. **"Ok then how about I quiz you on the words."** "Sure, umm you can start now." He picked up the flash cards and began to read off them.

"**Ok, what is an ecosystem?"**

"An ecosystem is a community of different organisms with biotic and abiotic factors."

"**Good, what's biotic?"**

"Biotic, wait I know this, umm biotic is anything living within an ecosystem."

"**Yeah, now what's abiotic?"**

"The non-living stuff in an ecosystem."

"**Ok umm, what's a ni- ne- how do you pronounce that word?"**

I looked over at the flashcard. "A niche is the role an organism plays within an ecosystem."

"**What about a food web?"**

"A food web is a diagram that can act as a pyramid that shows the relationships between predator and prey."

"**So let's say I'm the big bad wolf and you're the little bunny, I'd be the predator right?" **Eli asked suggestively. "Uhhh let's get back to studying Romeo." I responded ignoring his little innuendo.

"**Fine then, what's predation?" **

"It's the relationship between organisms that basically eat each other." 

"**Very well, Clare Bear"**

"Do not call me Clare Bear or Saint Clare." I literally yelled back.

"**Ooh feisty, ok then what are decomposers?" **

"Bacteria or fungi that eat dead and decaying organisms."

"**Herbivores and carnivores what are they?"  
**"Herbivores eat plants while carnivores eat other organisms or meat." 

"**Ok, we've done enough studying for one afternoon, want to go to the Dot and grab a bite?"**

"Yeah, let me just go get my purse and some cash." I went up to my room when I came back down, I turned red. "Why are you destroying my flashcards?" 

_The end. _

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope you guys like it, wish me luck on my homework grade!

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita**


	2. Writing Seminar

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, umm so basically the reviews for my last HW assignmnet were "Why did Eli ruin her Flashcards?" Too be honest I have no clue. I just wrote it and it felt right, so the end to that is open-ended. (oh and no, my LE teacher did not return my HW back yet) So basically my enitre Writing Seminar class knows I'm addicted to Degrassi and we were writng scripts, I rewrote how I wanted the "I think they're dead" scene to be. I got a check+. I hope you guys like this. I mihgt post my other Writing Seminar assignment tomorrow, still debating because it's so short. **

**My version of a reenactment of when Eli is first introduced aka the best 36 seconds of my 14 year old life… (I meant for me, not the characters)**

_***The bolded words are the actual words used in the scene .(INSERT ROSE HERE) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Degrassi, Me own my Writing Seminar assignmnet idea =) **_

* * *

[Clare is sitting on a bench in front of the school after just confronting Jenna about her boob job rumor. Though happy, she feels upset that no one has noticed that she no longer needed glasses because of her laser eye surgery. She is currently reading a book when Alli comes up to her.]

**Alli:** Clare! Oh my gosh, I heard what happened in gym. I got to say, it is oddly refreshing to see Jenna being put in her place.

**Clare:** Yeah, she was so shocked when I pulled the socks out of my blouse.

**Alli: **Yeah, where'd you think of that idea?

**Clare:** Darcy used to do it when my parents weren't home and she was with Peter.

**Alli:** Older sister Darcy has taught you well.

**Clare** [upset]: Yeah, she has…

**Alli:** Don't worry Clare-bear, she'll be back soon.

**Clare:** No it's not that, it's just that no one noticed how I really changed.

**Alli:** Yes they did, I DID.

**Clare:** Thanks for the consolation but I think I should go back to wearing my glasses, it's not like anyone will notice the difference.

**Alli:** Oh no you don't…

[Alli and Clare fight over her glasses. When Clare finally has them in her grasp, Alli slaps her hand sending them flying into the air and landing a couple of feet away from them. As Clare and Alli get up to reach for them, a boy steps on them. Not just any boy however. This boy is clad in head to toe black- black skinny jeans, studded belt, black-checkered converses, black blazer- his hair falls perfectly along his face. He reaches down to pick up the glasses he had stepped on. He stares at them before saying…]

**Boy Clad in Black:** **I think they're dead** [insert smirk here]

[Clare reaches for her glasses, as her skin makes contact with his, a shot of happiness runs through her.]

**Clare** [stutters]: **Umm, it's ok, I umm, got umm, laser… surgery. **

[Boy Clad in Black bends down to get a closer look at her eyes. He does a double-take as he stares into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Clare also looks into his eyes and see's the most piercing shade of green eyes she had ever seen. Meanwhile Alli is growing bored and slightly annoyed with the exchange]

**Alli:** Ahem,

[Clare and Boy Clad in Black stare at her almost as if to say, "_Why did you ruin the moment where I met my future Girlfriend/Boyfriend?"]_

**Alli:** Oh don't mind me, I'll just stand here and watch you too undress each other with your eyes.

**Clare** [embarrassed]: Alli!

**Boy Clad in Black** [to Clare]: **You have pretty eyes.**

**Clare:** Ummm thanks uhhh sorry about my friend here she can be a bit impatient.

**Boy Clad in Black:** It's alright, I'm sure I was interrupting something.

**Clare:** Uh no, you didn't we were just umm talking.

**Boy Clad in Black:** I see, well umm its nice meeting you…

**Clare:** Clare, my name is Clare; well actually Clare AnnMarie, but I prefer Clare.

**Boy Clad in Black:** Nice to meet you Clare, I'm Elijah Alexander; yeah I just go by Eli [chuckles]

**Clare:** Mhm, I see well, **see you around? **

**Eli:** **Guess you will.**

[Eli begins to walk away, and just as Clare is about to turn around and walk back to Alli, he calls her name]

**Eli:** Clare! ... You have pretty eyes.

**Clare:** You said that already.

**Eli:** It's worth repeating.

[Eli walks towards the parking lot while Alli is jumping up and down. Clare has a dazed look to her]

**Alli:** **Ooh, I've seen that look before**, someone's in love.

**Clare:** I have no clue what you are talking about, hmmm these are dead.

**Alli:** Let's go hold it a funeral then. [Laughs]

[Clare and Alli walk over to the trash can nearest to them and throws out her glasses. They walk back over to the bench and gather their stuff.]

**Alli:** Oh yeah, what's our math homework?

**Clare:** Huh?

[Clare is staring at the direction that Eli walked in, _I'll see him around_ she thinks.]

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: well, what do you guys think?**

**(INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me Christyrita **


End file.
